<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>With or Without You by Seblainer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528676">With or Without You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer'>Seblainer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Picking Up the Pieces [78]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rookie Blue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Het, Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:47:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy’s ready to do what she has to do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sam Swarek/Andy McNally</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Picking Up the Pieces [78]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>With or Without You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fandom: Rookie Blue<br/>Title: With or Without You<br/>Characters: Andy McNally and Sam Swarek<br/>Pairing: McSwarek<br/>Rating/Warnings: PG. Het. Pregnancy.<br/>Summary: Andy’s ready to do what she has to do.<br/>A/N 1: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks.<br/>Disclaimer: Tassie Cameron, Morwyn Brebner and Elen Vanstone down this show and these characters. I don’t own anything you recognize. I make no money for writing this story.<br/>Words: 193 without title and ending.</p><p>A/N: 2: I’m still just on season 3. Haven’t had a chance to watch more. I don’t know everything that happens yet.</p><p>Word to use: Distant</p><p>PUtP # 78: With or Without You</p><p>Andy and Sam had been together for two years now. They had been through a lot, together and apart. She didn’t know if either of them were ready for this.</p><p>However, this was happening and she wasn’t going to back down. Things between the two of them had been distant for the last few weeks, but hopefully that would change now.</p><p>When Sam walked into the house a few moments later, Andy got up from where she’d been drinking a cup of hot chocolate. “Sam, can we talk?” She asked and walked over to him.</p><p>Sam put his jacket on a hook near the door and then turned to her. “Yeah, what’s up, McNally?”</p><p>Andy motioned for Sam to take a seat and once he had, she said, “I’m pregnant. I plan on keeping the baby and raising it with or without you. I know we never discussed this, but it’s happening.”</p><p>Sam took in Andy’s words and then eventually looked into her eyes, “I never wanted to be a father, but now that it’s happening, it’s not gonna scare me off.”</p><p>Andy smiled. “Thanks for saying that.”</p><p>Sam shrugged. “I meant it.”</p><p>The end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>